Type-Moon Anthologies
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: This will be where I store my Fate/Stay Night or Type-Moon Stories which do not exceed four written chapters, or which I have not decided to focus on. From now on if I am not planning on focusing on a story, then it will be posted in one of my various Anthologies, or my One Shot Catalog.
1. To Be A Hero P1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lyrical Nanoha, or Nasuverse, and make no money off of this or any of my fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Note:** I am warning you right now, before you read anything else… there WILL be spoilers for both franchises.

 **xXx To Be A Hero xXx  
xXx Arc 00 - Chapter 00 - Prologue xXx  
xXx Voices Through Time xXx**

" _Truly, to be a magus is to walk with death…"_ \- One of the Creeds of the Mages Association

" _A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."_ \- Christopher Reeve

" _Save me!"_ \- Vivio Takamachi  
" _I will. Whenever, no matter what happens!"_ \- Nanoha Takamachi

 **xXx Fuyuki City xXx  
xXx Early Spring, 1991 xXx**

 _Walking into the amphitheatre the bloody and battered form of Artoria Pendragon took in the sight of the golden chalice in front of her and mournfully whispered out "Oh… Irisviel!"_

" _You're late Saber! I realize you were enjoying yourself with your old mad dog but it is imprudent to the extreme to keep me waiting like you did." the arrogant voice of the Golden King stated as he walked out into the foreground of the amphitheatre._

 _Artoria leveled her Noble Phantasm 'Invisible Air' at the man and uttered the word "Archer," by way of greeting._

 _The Golden King chuckled slightly and stated "Look at that delightful expression, like that of a ravenous wild dog."_

 _Artoria grimaced grinding out the statement "Get out of my way… You haven't won, the Holy Grail… BELONGS TO ME!" She then began to lunge towards Gilgamesh, only to feel a sharp pain enter her lower left leg._

" _Dear Saber, it is when you are delusional and crawling in the dirt that you are at your most beautiful." Gilgamesh stated snidely. "Lay down your blade and be my wife."_

 _Artoria could only gasp in shock at that statement._

" _A Grail that grants miracles? Where is the sense in totally obsessing over something so dubious?" Gilgamesh stated arrogantly. "Abandon these foolish ideals and childish vows of yours. From now on seek only me, and devote yourself to me alone. If you do, I swear as King of all creation that I shall give you every pleasure that the world has to offer."_

 _Artoria struggled to rise while saying "You would steal the Holy Grail from me for such UTTER NONSENSE?"_

 _Again Artoria had to deflect one of Gilgamesh's blades, as she was hurled back by the force of the attack he began speaking again "I was not asking for your opinion. I was informing you of my decision. Now, let us hear your response."_

" _I refuse! I would never…" Artoria never got to finish that statement as she was hit with another one of the blades._

" _Shyness has left you at a loss for words I see. That's fine, you may answer wrongly as many times as you like. If you would learn the joy of serving me, you must first learn the exquisite pain of it as well." Gilgamesh said with a chuckle._

 _Artoria just noticed Kiritsugu standing up on the balcony, "Kiritsugu?"_

" _Ah, then you have finally made your decision," Gilgamesh stated._

" _In the name of Emiya Kiritsugu, and by my Command Seal, I order you, use your Noble Phantasm, destroy the Grail." Kiritsugu stated._

 _Artoria gasped in surprise at the command Kiritsugu had just issued to her. To her shock 'Invisible Air' dispersed itself to reveal the true form of Excalibur._

" _Impossible! What are you doing Saber?!" Gilgamesh shouted._

" _No!" Artoria shouted._

" _By my third command seal, I order you again…" Kiritsugu began speaking._

" _But why Kiritsugu?" Artoria asked in confusion as she struggled with all her might against the command that Kiritsugu had given her. "You of all people? Why this?"_

" _Damn you to hell!" Gilgamesh exclaimed, "You dare interrupt my nuptials? MONGREL!"_

" _...Saber, destroy the…" Kiritsugu continued speaking._

" _SSSTTTOOOOOOPPP!" Artoria shrieked out._

" _...Holy Grail." Kiritsugu completed his command._

 _As soon as he said the final word, Artoria was forced to bring her famous blade into a downward slash towards the Holy Grail. The blast wave that issued forth from Excalibur completely decimated the chalice, as well as much of the surrounding building._

 _(Fate/Zero, Season 2, Episode 11, The Last Command Seal)_

 _ **xXxXxXx**_

What happened after that was like something straight out of the mind of Howard Phillips Lovecraft in the sheer horror it represented, and all Kiritsugu could do was watch helplessly as it unfolded before his very eyes.

Kiritsugu watched as a hole opened up in the sky above the amphitheatre, and from within this hole poured countless tons of ichor, the cursed blood of the gods themselves. Upon connecting with the ground this vile substance consumed all that it came into contact with in much the same manner as flowing magma.

Fortunately the substance was quick to disperse and did not spread out too terribly far before doing so; however, it was the secondary fires that quickly became the true danger to the town and its citizens.

Seeing the danger that had arisen because of his own carelessness and desire not to allow anyone else to lay their hands upon the Grail, Kiritsugu quickly rushed out to see if he could do salvage something or save someone from this unmitigated disaster.

If Kiritsugu had stayed put for a moment longer, he would have born witness to the fact that unlike his own Servant, the Golden King, Gilgamesh had somehow survived the cataclysm intact and was not automatically discorporated by the destruction of the Grail. While Gilgamesh will later go on to postulate that it was because both he and Kirei were the last ones standing at the end of the disaster that allowed their wishes to be fulfilled, the reality of the matter is that a combination of Gilgamesh's own inherent Independent Action ranking, and the curses unleashed by the Grail allowed both Kirei and himself to survive the incident relatively unscathed… if lacking a heartbeat in Kirei's case.

 **xXx Sometime Later xXx  
xXx Elsewhere in the City xXx**

A chestnut haired girl whose eyes had completely glazed over due to the horror of what was happening was sluggishly walking through the blaze. This little girl had been visiting Fuyuki City with her mother and older sister. Said older sister had decided to take the girl to the park for a little bit, and the two of them had been heading back to their hotel when the fire broke out.

They had been less than a block away at the time. The girl and her Onee-chan had watched in horror as the hotel they had been was rapidly consumed in flames generated by that awful black ichor. The girls Onee-chan had told her to run, that she was going to try to see if she could save their mother.

The girl did as asked. That had been nearly an hour ago. No matter where she went, there just seemed to be nothing but burning buildings surrounding her on all sides.

Finally the smoke inhalation got to be a bit too much, and the girl fell to the ground, her vision rapidly fading. That was when _he_ appeared. An older gentleman with a kind, though grieving face.

The girl barely registered it, but he seemed so happy to have found her. She noticed a bright light, but couldn't tell clearly what it was as it had passed almost before it had arrived. And then the man was lifting her and carrying her away from the fires. At this point she slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness.

 **xXx Several Days Later xXx  
xXx Fuyuki Hospital xXx**

"Yes, that is correct, the girl has no memory of who her family was, and we found no identification on her. Dental records for some reason came up inconclusive as well, and she has no criminal record so fingerprints are a no go. It is almost as if that fire erased all trace of the girl from the world," the attending Physician explained to Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu huffed before saying "That is one of the unlikelier possibilities. Though I can only guess as to what the more likely possibilities happen to be… though if I had to guess, I would wager that the most likely one has something to do with a certain old troll that lives in a clocktower."

"Yes… well be that as it may, since we have no way to trace her biological family, and since you were the one who rescued her, we were kind of hoping that you might be willing to take her in?" the Physician inquired.

"I would have to ask her for her thoughts on the matter," Kiritsugu stated.

"Well that should be alright then… Oh! Before I forget. There is actually one thing that she does recall."

"Oh, and what is that?" Kiritsugu inquired.

"Her given name. It is Nanoha," the Physician stated with a smile.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I know this first chapter is a tad bit short, but honestly this is just my method of laying the bare bones groundwork for what will come later on. Expect longer chapters from here on.

I suppose I should warn you all that while many things from both franchises will be similar… there will be divergences from both franchises. I won't spoil what they will be here and now… but they will happen.

Also… please don't slaughter me for killing off Momoko and Miyuki… I really was at a loss as to explaining how Nanoha ended up a victim of the Fuyuki fire. It could have just as easily been the boys of the Takamachi family. Really just came down to a mental coin toss. I will state for the record that there is a legitimate reason for my decision, but leave it at that.


	2. To Be A Hero P2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lyrical Nanoha, or Nasuverse, and make no money off of this or any of my fanfiction stories.

 **Nova Bomb:** I would hardly classify Nanoha as 'More Dakka,' I mean she isn't actually a resident of Gensokyo or anything like that, so she can't REALLY be classified as 'More Dakka,' can she? At best I would classify her as one of the two Patron Saints of 'There is no kill like overkill' alongside of Lina Inverse.

 **xXx To Be A Hero xXx  
xXx Arc 01 - Chapter 01 - Raising Heart xXx  
** **xXx Voices Through Time xXx**

" _The way I see it, if someone needs your help and you have the power to help them out, there shouldn't be a doubt as to what you should do."_ \- Nanoha Takamachi

 **xXx Summertime, 1993 xXx  
xXx Emiya Residence xXx**

"Dad, why do I have to cook... again?" Emiya Nanoha asked as she started the process of cooking breakfast for the household.

Emiya Nanoha had just turned nine years of age, or so they assumed, as they didn't know when her real birthday was. She was currently wearing a floral pattern sundress cut for someone of her age, with a pink cat-print apron on in front of it to protect it from getting splattered with the bacon grease. Today she was preparing a proper English breakfast, which was odd as the Emiya household lived in a more rural portion of Fuyuki City, Japan.

The reason she was making an English breakfast is because her father preferred them due to his own mentor having raised him on such, and because it was easier to make large quantities of bacon, eggs and biscuits than it was to make large quantities of a more traditional Japanese breakfast.

Of course the reason that they needed large quantities of food could best be summed up in the words "The Divine Mooch" that is the best way of describing one Fujimura Taiga, Nanoha's older sister figure.

"You know perfectly well why that is sweetheart." Kiritsugu stated with a fond smile.

"Yes, yes… because Taiga-chan can't stand your cooking." Nanoha stated droly. She then paused, turned around with the cutest pout she could muster and asked "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Now, now, be nice," Kiritsugu reprimanded.

"But I am always nice. Can't I be selfish at least once in awhile?" Nanoha asked with a huff.

"Yes… well I have to admit I certainly didn't anticipate you being able to weaponize your niceness," Kiritsugu with a pained grimace. Oh yes, hadn't that been an enlightening discovery, Nanoha's Origin is Love, and her Elemental Affinity is Life, which is a sub-element of Aether. Which of course goes a long, long way to explaining that monstrosity she has lodged inside of her soul.

Kiritsugu only had to look at it once using a passive scan of mental magecraft to be horrifically scarred for the remainder of his life. He had immediately gone and interrogated Zelretch so that he could understand just what he had witnessed… how his daughter managed to end up with 'The Place of Infinite Teletubbies' as a Reality Marble, he would never be able to figure out, especially since upon questioning her, she confirmed that she had never HEARD of a Teletubby before.

Nanoha's education in Magecraft seemed to be a mixed blessing. She had absolutely massive magical reserves. Her reserves were in point of fact so extraordinarily massive that it felt like he was teaching Aoko Aozaki magecraft. On the flip side of the equation she absolutely abhorred the attitudes that were prevalent within the Mage's Association, and Kiritsugu had to admit that it might not be the best environment for someone who is as friendly and kind as she happens to be.

That said he spent an inordinate amount of time preparing her for the upcoming Grail War, as one of the times he had spoken with Zelretch the old man had confirmed that the next one would be much sooner than the others had been for some reason. Within the next decade or two in fact.

Kiritsugu had warned her that if he was unable to retrieve her sister, that she may be forced to fight Illyasviel. He had also explained who the other potential masters would be, most likely Tohsaka Rin, and Sakura Matou two sisters who had been separated at a young age. The other three Servants would likely end up in the hands of unaffiliated Magi.

"NANOHA!" a loud voice erupted announcing the appearance of Taiga-chan, ending any further rumination or conversation between the father and daughter.

 **xXx Several Days Later xXx  
xXx Fuyuki Park xXx**

Nanoha was walking home from doing some grocery shopping, which she almost always does herself, despite only being nine years of age, when she noticed a flash of light off of a bright object.

Diverting from her normal path she walked over to where the light had come from to discover a small ferret curled up and apparently injured. There was a red jewel off to the side.

"Oh! You poor thing." Nanoha stated.

Picking up the ferret, and for some reason also grabbing the red jewel as well, Nanoha carried both the ferret and its jewel along with her groceries back to her home where she and her father could take better care of it.

 **xXx Later at the Emiya Residence xXx**

After cleaning the wounds and wrapping them in bandages, Kiritsugu placed the ferret on a pillow and both Nanoha and he waited patiently for the ferret to wake up. Even if Nanoha didn't have sufficient training to recognize a human disguised as an animal… which was odd but not unheard of in the world of Magi… Kiritsugu most certainly did recognize the ferret for what it really was.

And this was completely ignoring the jewel Nanoha had found with the ferret. As near as Kiritsugu could determine, the jewel was some sort of odd hybrid between a computer and a mystic code. How such a thing would even be crafted would have been beyond Kiritsugu until he had actually laid eyes upon the device… and that was probably the only word that does justice to what it truly was… still, it was only by seeing it in front of him that Kiritsugu could even begin to build theories on what was involved in constructing something like that.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the ferret regained consciousness. It blinked a few times, then looked from Kiritsugu's expectant face, to Nanoha's confused face. It then proceeded to sweatdrop.

"You might as well start talking Mr. Ferret. I know for a fact you aren't an animal." Kiritsugu stated matter of factly.

That statement just caused the ferret's sweatdrop to get even bigger. "How did you know?"

"I could feel the magic in you." Kiritsugu stated. "And your magic is quite different in texture to that of an authentic Nature Spirit."

The ferret sighed and asked "I thought there weren't any magicals on Earth?"

As soon as he said that both Kiritsugu and Nanoha broke out laughing. It was Nanoha who asked the question "Does that mean you aren't from Earth?"

"No… I am from Mid-childa," the ferret responded.

"So, not an Aristoteles then? Well that is helpful." Kiritsugu mumbled.

"Do I want to know?" the ferret asked.

"Aristoteles are classified in the same level of power as EX Anti-World Noble Phantasms, only where a Noble Phantasm is a weapon that requires someone to wield it, an Aristoteles is a sentient entity." Kiritsugu explained.

"So basically a sentient Lost Logia on the same level of power as the Book of Darkness? Good to know," the ferret stated with what would probably be classified as a scowl if it were on a human's face.

"Anyways, what happened to you that resulted in my daughter finding you unconscious in ferret form in the park?" Kiritsugu asked.

"I failed to seal a Jewel Seed that had gone berserk," the Ferret answered.

"Just what is a Jewel Seed, and why would it have gone berserk?" Nanoha asked.

"Jewel Seeds are one of several types of Lost Logia. In their inert form they appear as a diamond shaped jewel. But when someone with a particularly strong desire or wish is in close proximity to one they tend to go berserk in any number of ways. Unfortunately I do not appear to have enough magical strength to seal them." the ferret explained.

"If it is magical strength you need, then Nanoha-chan is your girl. She has sufficient reserves that I sometimes wonder if she isn't secretly a True Sorceress." Kiritsugu said with a smile.

Nanoha blushed under her father's praises.

The ferret picked up the red gem and handed it to her.

"Miss Nanoha, repeat after me…

" _I am the one who has been given a mission._

 _Under the contract, release those powers unto me._

 _Winds to the sky, stars to the heavens, and the unyielding soul to this heart!_

 _Magic to these hands! Raising Heart, SET UP!"_

" **Stand by, ready. Set up!"** a feminine but highly artificial sounding voice echoed from out of nowhere; it even said it in English instead of Japanese.

A bright pillar of light erupted around Nanoha and prevented either Kiritsugu or the ferret from looking directly at her. However the ferret called out to her "Imagine a magic wand that controls your power, and an armor that protects you and allow Raising Heart to give them form."

A few moments later the light cleared to reveal Nanoha wearing something that looked utterly preposterous on her preteen body.

She had on a sectional trench coat in that the top half of the trenchcoat ended just above where her abdomen began. The lower half of the trench coat was attached to her body via a belt. It was what was under the trench coat that had Kiritsugu wanting to slaughter a perverted vampire, as he was certain this outfit was in someway Zelretch's fault.

She was wearing a freaking platemail bikini of all things. At least it was a tasteful one that covered more than it displayed. That still left her entire midriff exposed. Oh… and instead of the reds and blacks that would be implied by the traditional Emiya color scheme, this outfit somehow ended up being mostly blue and white, with the occasional gold accent.

"That's um… wow… is that really what you thought up for armor?" the ferret asked hesitantly.

Nanoha frowned at the question before glancing down at herself before emitting a high pitched shriek of embarrassment.

"Don't worry sweetheart, next time I see that obnoxious troll, I will be certain to unload an M16's entire magazine into him." Kiritsugu stated offhand.

"Wouldn't that kill him?" The ferret asked.

"If he were human… yes. As he is a Dead Apostle Ancestor, all it will likely do is end up mildly inconveniencing him for a bit." Kiritsugu stated offhand. There weren't really any effective ways to end Zelretch. Especially when you add in the fact that where there was one Zelretch there were an infinite number of others just waiting to show up. The Troll had a firmer hold on the title of "True Immortality" than just about anyone else.

"Is there anyway I can change this? This outfit is embarrassing." Nanoha asked with a bright red blush on her face.

"Say 'Raising Heart Barrier Jacket Reconfiguration Mode' then describe what you want your armor to look like." the Ferret stated.

Nanoha did as told, and in short order she had an outfit vaguely reminiscent of a Japanese Schoolgirls outfit, if only a bit more frily.

"I will try to teach you how to use Raising Heart as we go, but it is largely about intent and visualization. Certain spells will be easier for you depending on your nature as a Mage, while others would be difficult." the ferret explained.

 **xXx A Week Later xXx  
xXx Tohsaka Residence xXx**

To say that Tohsaka Rin was thrilled upon discovering the little diamond shaped gemstone that she was currently experimenting upon was probably a severe understatement. As near as she could figure it, this stone possessed some form of the Einzbern clan's legendary Wishcraft technique.

It also appeared to have a rather ridiculous amount of prana stored inside of it. This discovery made her hopes of recreating Zelretch's legendary Jewelsword seem far more realistic.

Suddenly the gem pulsed.

"The heck?" Rin muttered to herself. Almost as soon as she muttered that she had to instinctively reinforce her legs and jump away from the work table as hundreds of crystalline swords erupted from the ground where she had been standing.

"Oh for the…" Rin began cursing, only to pause and hightail it away from her workstation as the crystalline swords began to pursue her, erupting in a near continuous wave of sword after sword on a chase through the house and grounds.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY WISHCRAFT!" Rin screeched out at the top of her lungs.

It was at this point that Nanoha arrived on the scene. "Oh my… Raising Heart!"

" **Okay! Stand by, Ready! Shooting Mode."** the device intoned as the transformation occurred allowing Nanoha to appear in her new Barrier Jacket, along with a long pink and silver staff with a gold squarish shaped head with two long prongs off the tip of it.

"Divine Shooter Full Power!" Nanoha shouted, causing eight balls of pink light to erupt from thin air and fly off to slam into as many of the crystalline swords as possible. The advantage was that the spell Nanoha just fired off could hit multiple targets per bolt of light, which meant destroying the swords was much easier.

Still, Nanoha had to cast the spell two more times before she was able to find the original Jewel Seed. "Raising Heart."

" **Sealing Form."**

"Jewel Seed Sealing!" Nanoha chanted as she tapped the seed with the head of Rising Heart.

" **Receipt Number XII"** Raising Heart confirmed.

Suddenly Nanoha felt a chill of dread go up her spine. "MY HOUSE!"

Nanoha slowly turned around to come face to face with an irate brunette with her hair up in twintails, much like Nanoha's own, only hers were longer and complemented by the equally long locks that weren't up in her twintails, an effect that basically meant she had three tails of hair instead of the usual one or two… To add to that image was her crimson, scarlet and black color scheme.

"Are you sure you aren't an Emiya instead of me?" Nanoha asked with a cheesy grin.

"What?" The girl asked incredulously.

"I mean you are wearing our color scheme, so I think it is fair to ask…" Nanoha stated.

"Don't be absurd, these are the colors of the Tohsaka family…" the girl stated haughtily.

"Sure they are, if that is the case then I need to ask Grandpa Zelretch to inform the EMIYA Entity to change color schemes. They've been part of my families colors since they first showed up on the Entity centuries ago… in multiple realities. Something about being a Counter Guardian allows him to transcend time and space, but it is generally agreed that he is descended from the Emiya bloodline, or at the very least adopted into it like I was, hence the name. About the only other thing people can agree on about him is that he has stark white hair and tanned skin." Nanoha stated still wearing that cheesy smile on her face.

"Whatever, now what are you going to do about the damage you caused to my house?" the brunette inquired.

"I caused?" Nanoha asked with a frown, "In case you weren't paying attention, you were the one who picked up a random magical object without knowing what it was, or what it does. You were the one who I can only assume poked and prodded at it while not bothering to curtail any stray thoughts or emotions you may have been feeling, I have to ask, what is the significance of a sword made out of crystal anyways?"

Nanoha paused long enough to realize she wasn't going to be getting an answer to that question for some reason, "It is entirely your fault that your house was damaged the way it was…"

Nanoha was well noted for always being ridiculously nice to people, however, that does not mean she was just going to roll over and allow someone else to blame her for their own stupidity, as such she decided to add a comment almost as an afterthought "Oh, and for the record, the spell I used to destroy those swords was a guided one, I would have needed to purposefully WANT to deal additional damage to your home for that spell to do so. As such no damage to the structure of your house other than what was already being inflicted by those swords happened here."

"But… But… But…" the girl tried to counter, but found she had no effective counter argument.

"Now, if you want, I would be willing to ask my father if you can stay at our home while your house is undergoing repairs?" Nanoha inquired of the girl in front of her, "It would certainly be safer than staying in a Hotel for the duration."

The girl sighed and said, "Yeah, okay that would be helpful."

 **xXx A Week Later xXx**

"What is _HE_ doing here?" Rin Tohsaka screeched as she pointed an accusing at the rather tall and scruffy looking older gentleman with blood red eyes, white hair and a short white beard. In her lap lay Yuuno who she was petting with her other hand. He seemed to be enjoying the attentions.

The old man in question, one Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, cocked an eyebrow and said "Oh, well if you don't want the same sorts of powers as Miss Nanoha, then I can always give the gift I have to Nanoha's Onee-chan."

"She has a sister?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Oh! That reminds me! Dad, can I go blow up Grandpa Acht's castle and kidnap Illya-nee?" Nanoha asked in a sweet tone of voice that sent shivers up the spines of everyone else in the room.

"Do you even know how to get to the castle?" Kiritsugu asked.

Nanoha nodded and pointed at Zelretch.

"Right… how could I forget about him. And he would do it too, just to see you in your Barrier Jacket," Kiritsugu mumbled. "Sure, why not. Just don't hurt anyone."

"Oh thank you Daddy, thank you sooo much." Nanoha said as she ran up and hugged the man.

"Right, I'm coming too!" Rin shouted.


	3. To Be A Hero P3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lyrical Nanoha, or Nasuverse, and make no money off of this or any of my fanfiction stories.

 **Author's Notes:** Please be aware that Nanoha was raised differently in this story than she was canonically, thus she is going to have a different personality than she did while living in Uminari City. I hope you can all forgive me if she seems OOC but that is just how she will be in this story.

I will also note that Nanoha will have developed spells faster in this story due to her overwhelming need to defend herself from the much larger threats that exist within the Type-Moon universe (Dead Apostle Ancestors, Dead Apostles, Mystic Eye Wielders, Magi, Enforcers, etc…) than normally exist in the Lyrical Nanoha Universe.

 **xXx To Be A Hero xXx  
xXx Arc 01 - Chapter 02 - Title Undecided xXx**

 **xXx Voices Through Time xXx**

" _You Demon…"_ Vita of the Wolkenritter  
" _So I'll be… a Demon. Maybe I am a little demonic. But you're going to listen whether you like it or not!"_ \- Nanoha Takamachi

 **xXx Black Forest, Germany xXx**

"Now Nanoha-chan, you realize the Einzbern estate has some of the most formidable defensive bounded fields in existence?" Zelretch said in caution.

Nanoha nodded enthusiastically, "That shouldn't be a problem. Raising Heart, Set Up!"

" **Stand by, ready. Set Up!"** Raising Heart intoned as a flash of bright light engulfed Nanoha momentarily blinding both Zelretch and Rin where they stood. When they could see again, Nanoha was outfitted in a long white dress that resembled a Japanese girls school uniform.

"Awww." Zelretch said with a pout.

"Oh, I guess that means Dad was right and you were behind that absolutely horrifying outfit that showed up when I first activated Raising Heart?" Nanoha asked with an upraised eyebrow.

Zelretch nodded sheepishly, "It was the Archerko outfit only in your personal colors instead of the EMIYA entities colors."

"Oh, I see." Nanoha said, "Flyer Fin!"

" **Flyer Fin."** Raising Heart confirmed as pink wings appeared on Nanoha's ankles. Nanoha jumped into the air and actually began flying off into the sky in the direction of the Einzbern Castle.

"Do you have any idea how she plans to get past the Bounded Fields?" Rin asked the old man.

"I might… though if she does what I think she is about to do… I imagine that Aoko Aozaki will show up in Fuyuki City in the near future." Zelretch responded.

"Why would the Magic Gunner show up?" Rin asked.

"Wait and watch…" Zelretch commented.

 **xXx With Nanoha xXx**

Nanoha was currently hovering about one hundred meters above the Einzbern Castle. "Alrighty then, I think we should start with a lower powered spell and if that doesn't work, progress to something more powerful… Divine Buster, set up, please."

" **Shooting Mode."** Raising Heart intoned, causing the staff to undergo a transformation from the standard form with a red jewel as the head surrounded with a gold ring and two exhaust ports into a form where the gold section is more of a square shape with two long prongs.

Nanoha aimed the head of the staff down at the Castle. As soon as she did this several pink rings appeared surrounding the staff portion of Raising Heart as a large ball of pink energy began forming at the tip of the staff's head.

As the power of the staff reached a crescendo, Nanoha and Raising Heart both exclaimed the words " **Divine Buster!"**

As soon as they had uttered those words a gigantic wave of bright pink energy erupted from the staff and rocketed towards the castle. The beam of energy slammed into the magical barrier created by the bounded fields surrounding the castle with a cataclysmic KRAKOOM sound. It was several seconds before the energy created by the attack completely dispersed itself.

 **xXx On the Ground xXx  
xXx With Zelretch and Rin xXx**

"What in the name of the Root was that?" Rin squeaked out in a voice that sounded slightly off balance.

"That was a spell whose name I believe is Divine Buster. Now if you thought that was impressive, wait till you see what she does next now that her first attempt has met with failure."

 **xXx Inside the Castle xXx**

People scrambled to windows to see what had caused such a devastating shockwave to hit the castle. Acht however screamed at people to get away from the windows and take shelter in the center of the castle. He had witnessed attacks of such power before when observing the powers of the Magic Gunner, and he knew that if the next attack breaks through the bounded field, then each and every window in the castle was going to shatter. Hopefully the structure of the Castle itself would survive the attack.

Once they all arrived in the center of the castle Acht began relaxing… that is until he realized that Illyasviel was not among the people in the chamber.

 **xXx With Illyasviel xXx**

Illya was currently sitting on a ridiculously large bean bag chair watching the latest episode of Sailor Moon. She absolutely loved that show. "Oh I wish I could be a Magical Girl!"

 **xXx With Nanoha xXx**

"Okay… so I guess we are on to trying out that spell that Yuuno warned me to never fire at the surface of the Earth without something buffering it… I suppose that a castle works as a buffer? Raising Heart, please you know what to do." Nanoha said as she raised the staff above her head.

" **Okay!"** Raising Heart exclaimed. Suddenly a rather gigantic magic circle formed in the air a little bit of a distance away from Nanoha. In the center of the circle an even more massive orb of bright pink energy began to form.

It took several minutes worth of charging before the attack spell was fully charged, but when it was Raising Heart issued forth the command " **Starlight Breaker!"**

As soon as that command had been uttered, a small concentrated beam of energy rapidly shot out from the orb and hit the barrier. As soon as that had occurred however, it seemed as if a magical tidal wave had been unleashed as a titanic beam of energy blasted forth from the orb and slammed into the barrier.

In under five seconds there was a sonic boom as the entirety of the castle's bounded field arrays were utterly annihilated. However the spell still wasn't spent as it slammed into the Castle itself, shattering every window in the castle and doing severe structural damage to the building in the process.

Only after several more seconds did the spell finally subside.

"Area Search. Find me my sister." Nanoha commanded.

" **Area Search."** Raising Heart confirmed as a small pink orb shot off towards the Castle and entered through a window.

 **xXx With Rin and Zelretch xXx**

"Holy Hell! The hell was that?" Rin asked as she slowly got up from where she had dived to the ground when the sonic boom hit.

"That… was a Starlight Breaker. And that was a technique that in another time and place allowed an alternate version of your friend to become the most feared woman to ever exist. A woman who many referred to as the Devil herself." Zelretch stated with a huge grin on his face.

"But she is such a gentle person…" Rin countered.

"Yes, but that version of her had no problem using that technique at point blank range on actual people instead of stuff such as buildings." Zelretch stated with a smirk.

"You've got to be shitting me." Rin stated incredulously.

"I am afraid I am not." Zelretch stated.

 **xXx With Illya xXx**

"MY TV!" Illya screamed out in agony as she stared in horror at the blown out television screen. Fortunately she had erected a barrier to protect herself, but this was a sin against mankind.

Suddenly a small pink blob floated into the room circled her for a moment and then blinked out of existence.

"What the?" Illya asked.

 **xXx With Nanoha xXx**

"Found you." Nanoha said. "Raising Heart, is there a way to increase the speed of my Flyer Fin?"

" **Roger."** the device stated.

"Do it." Nanoha stated.

" **Creating Program… Flash Move. Flash Move, Ready."** the device stated. As soon as it had done so, Nanoha erupted into a blur of speed as she whizzed into the Castle via the nearest window and maneuvered to the room that her sister was in.

It only took a minute or so before Nanoha had arrived at the room where her spell had indicated she would find her sister. Setting down on the ground, and cancelling both her Flyer Fin and Flash Move spells, Nanoha opened the door and walked in.

" **Round Shield!"** Raising Heart exclaimed as a black bolt of energy slammed into the newly manifested shield of magical energy composed of several circles of various different types of runic sigils.

"Whoa! hey, look I mean you no harm Illya-nee." Nanoha exclaimed.

"Illya-nee?" the small snow faerie of a girl asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Well yeah… since Dad has been having trouble getting into the castle to see you, we both thought a less subtle approach was needed. I am here to bring you to our Dad. Kiritsugu-otousan really would like to see you again… that is if you want to see him?" Nanoha explained.

Illya scrutinized the girl for a few moments under an intense glare, however after a few moments of this she suddenly brightened, ran up to Nanoha and hugged her, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ok! Hold on tight, and don't let go." Nanoha stated.

"Of course, Magical Girl-onee-san." Illya said with a smirk.

Nanoha grimaced at that statement before saying "Raising Heart, you know what to do!"

" **Of course! Flyer Fin!"** the device stated, and with that the two girls were on their way out of the castle.

By the time Acht reached Illya's room, the two girls were long gone.

 **xXx Back in the Forest xXx**

Illya and Nanoha touched down in the clearing where Nanoha had left Zelretch and Rin. Nanoha almost instantly noticed the glare that Rin was shooting her way, and smiled sheepishly at the girl.

Illya however took one look at Zelretch and groaned saying "I should have known. He is the only explanation for how my sister ended up being a Magical Girl."

Zelretch barked out a laugh saying "Yes, well now you and Rin-chan will have to fight over who will be getting Ruby-tan."

"Rin can have her. If I decide to be a magical girl I will just bug whoever it was that gave Oneesan her wonderful magic rod… less embarrassing that way." Illya said snottily.

"AWW!" Zelretch moaned.

"Can we go home now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sure. Gather around kids." Zelretch stated. Once they had done so, he chanted in an eldritch language that was most assuredly just for show, and the four of them vanished from the forest.

 **xXx Kiritsugu Residence xXx  
xXx A Short Time Later xXx**

Kiritsugu looked up as Rin and Zelretch entered the house, "Well? How'd it go?"

Rin suddenly developed an absolutely forlorn look as she said "I'm sorry Uncle Kiri, we tried we really did…"

Kiritsugu developed a scowl on his face that was made worse by the fact that despite the fact that he had been having a good period, he was still suffering from a curse that was slowly killing him from the inside out.

Suddenly two girls stumbled into the room arm in arm and laughing with each other over some joke that only the two of them had heard. Kiritsugu's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of both of his daughter's seemingly enjoying their time in each other's company.

Suddenly Illya noticed her father and shrieked "DADDY!" and after disentangling herself from Nanoha she ran up and hugged Kiritsugu like her life depended on it. "I've missed you so much! Promise you won't leave me again?"

Kiritsugu could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at his daughter's request, so he positioned her so that he could talk to her, "Sweetheart, I regret to admit that as a consequence for how the last Grail War ended, I have been cursed and I am slowly dying. I may only have two or three years of life left. I promise to make the most of my time left with you and your sister, and I hope you can forgive me, but it is simply impossible for me to keep that promise."

Illya was now openly crying at the fact that she was going to lose her father again so soon after having been reunited with him, and as such could only give a nod of acknowledgement. However at that moment Zelretch had a thought and interjected it, "Emiya-san, if things occur the way that I suspect they will, there is a chance that someone Nanoha will be meeting within the year may well have a cure for the curse which ails you, though I make no promises."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Zelretch-san." Kiritsugu stated.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Author's Note:** Please be aware that at this point this story is all caught up to what I have written for this story, so it may be a while before I publish any more on this story as I have other stories I am writing. I will remove this notation when I have more additions to make to this story.


End file.
